Why I Hate You
by Someone Stole My Cookie
Summary: Ten reasons why Casey hates Derek and why Derek hates Casey. Or maybe why they don't hate each other? Bad Summary! R&R PLEASE!


**Why I Hate You**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I'm in the process of writing another chapter for Getting There, but this popped into my head and I had to get it out! R&R PLEASE!!**

_Why I Hate Derek Venturi:_

_Ten Reasons Why I, Casey McDonald, Hate Derek Venturi_

_1. He's arrogant beyond belief. He's probably got enough self-esteem to hand out to the ugliest person you'd ever meet and still have left over._

_2. He gets some sick pleasure in seeing other people squirm in discomfort. It is wrong to cause other peoples' pain for the sake of your own amusement._

_3. He uses his younger siblings as slaves. He treats Edwin like a mop with cash disposal._

_4. He's a pig; he chews with his mouth open and belches at the dinner table and stuffs his face and wipes sweat on my face and… (shudders) it's revolting._

_5. He uses girls. I hate it. He takes them like a napkin, uses them, and then throws them out. He even uses Marti as a lure to get girls. One day he's going to find someone who doesn't fall for his charm, and when he does, I'm going to laugh. Hard and long. Just sit there and laugh._

_6. His smirk; he captures girls with it in seconds. You can always tell when he's amused…or when he's planning something. Usually against me. God; that smirk sends shivers through my spine. I. Hate. It._

_7. His eyes. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul…with him…it's just so much more. They're deep; so unlike him. One look and you're caught in him. I should've never looked into his eyes. Huge mistake._

_8. His major personality switches. He's a complete jerk one minute…but then with Marti or sometimes when he sticks up for me…he's sweet. So incredibly sweet it always makes me forget everything he's ever done to me. And then he's a jerk all over again. Yup, personality switch. But I hate it; because no matter what that sweet side always gets to me._

_9. I hate that no matter how hard I try, I can't hate him. Ever since that day, I tried to hate him. But I can't; I just find really annoying at times. I've tried. Again and again, I've tried. But I can't do it, I can't hate him no matter what I do._

_10. I'm in love with Derek Venturi and I can't do anything about it. I can't hate him, but that's what I hate about him._

_Why I Hate Casey McDonald:_

_Ten Reasons Why Derek Venturi Hates Casey McDonald_

_1. She's so uptight. She's always walking around like she's the best, like she can make everything perfect._

_2. She always challenges me and my authority. She never quite understands the point of 'what Derek wants, Derek gets'. Then again, she's the only one that defies all the rules people have seemed to understand._

_3. She makes me look bad. Not appearance wise, nothing can make that happen, just in general. She gets perfect grades, I barely pass. She takes part in so many school activities, I play hockey. She follows the rules…I'm a rebel. She's my complete polar opposite…yet she's so like me._

_4. She flaunts herself in front of me. Wears mid-drift tops and baggy pants that drive me crazy._

_5. She dates a bunch of guys then flaunts then in front of me. Like Sam. My best friend; was it really necessary to date my best friend? And Max. Football team captain? That's the hockey team's enemy. Yet she doesn't stop._

_6. Her dances. Yeah…that one's self explanatory. Her hips move and I think of how they'd feel moving against…okay! That's enough of that!_

_7. The way she says my name. It sends shivers through me every time. She screams it, whispers it, says it gratefully, says it annoyed, says it angrily…she just says it a lot. And I know this is wrong…but I can't help but imagine her moaning it._

_8. Her eyes. The blue pools that reach inside her to her every emotion. I can tell when she's angry. Sad. Hurt. Amused. But there's always something I can't quite put my finger on…_

_9. She's perfect. In every single way. She's a perfect singer, dancer, student, daughter, friend, sister; enemy…she's perfect for me. She's perfect and I can't hate her because she is._

_10. I love her. I fell in love with her and it's killing me to know I can never tell her. She's gorgeous inside and out. That's why I love her. But there's a thin line between love and hate…maybe one day I'll be able to cross that line._


End file.
